My 1000 Words
by windyhurrice
Summary: 39 fluffy fic. It was meant to be a birthday fic for Sanzo, but i never got it completed until now... a fic for people that loves 39 and sugary ending.


~*~* My 1000 Words *~*~

**Warning:** BL. 39. A bit of 58?

**Disclaimer:** I don't. And if I do, I'll be busy drawing instead of writing and studying.||||||

Windy: Right, this was supposed to be written and completed as a Birthday fic for Sanzo last year, but I didn't get it finish at that time, because I had mental problems of being not able to type out what I want *sweatdrops* And right now, I can feel myself being able to write fics again, so why not?

Tetra: You may realize that this is really about Sanzo's birthday, but since that has been celebrated ages ago, we'd just like to say, 'Just enjoy the fic.'

Dew: Symbols we'll use:  
"Hello," – Talking  
'I'm thinking' = Thinking/Thoughts/Emphasize (If it's in italic form, it's also thoughts)  
((…...Dew: Hello...)) = Author's comments  
::: ::: = words later are told (You'll get it as you read along)  
# = Anime vein (You know the vein when you're angry? Well, there's another symbol that looks much better but fanfiction.net doesn't support it. This is the closest thing.)  
//// =Blush or embarrassed (I'm sure you'll know)  
|||| = Very hard to explain, you know the stripes in an anime cartoon that comes down when you're shocked or feeling cold? (Because of some disgusting reasons?)

Windy: 39 *Hearts* 39 *Hearts* 39 *Hearts* 39 *Hearts* 39 *Hearts* 39 *Hearts* ^^  
Dew: We hope minna-san enjoys this!!  
Tetra: *bows* Yoroshiku Gozaimasu!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

...What do you mean by 'Birthday'?

It's the day that you were born into this world.

Really? 

Well, that should be your 'birth date', but it's really a celebration of the day you were born and they're basically the same thing. And it's also the day that the person born into the world would receive gifts from the people that loves him or her.

...Why is that?

'Cause it's their birthday! 

Huh?

But the most important thing is to say "Happy Birthday" to them.

Oh?

That way, it will let the person know you love them.

I see.

Say, when's your Birthday?

My Birthday?

Yeah. Your Birthday. The day you were born.

...............

........................... 

.........I.........

.........

_I don't know._

~**~

_"Darkness may have taken my Sun away...... but the Sun came back to me one day..."_

~**~

"Sanzo houshi-sama!!!" a voice rang out and echoed throughout the corridors of the Chou An temple.

It was mid-autumn, the third cycle of the four Seasons, the time of the year where the leaves of the coniferous trees turn into colours of red and orange and shed from the old brown branches. Eastern winds carried a light breeze and picked up many autumn leaves, which floated and danced in the air and was spread around throughout all corners of Togenkyou.

Alas, it was quite a peaceful time of the year for many people. 

"Sanzo-Houshi-sama!!"

Except for one person.

"There you are Sanzo-houshi-sama!!" two middle aged monks have finally spotted a familiar figure walking down the varnished wooden floored corridor.

_'What now!?'_ one eye belonging to the familiar figure twitched as if he knew what was about to come next.

"What did the saru do this time?" the so-called Sanzo-houshi-sama turned to the two panting and frightened monks.

"He... he... " one of the monks stammered. Who wouldn't be afraid of such an impatient, cold-hearted and the highest ranked monk? 

"Sanzo~!" Oh wait. There was one.

Sanzo turned his head to look at the outside of wooden corridor and spotted a familiar monkey- no, no, a familiar person at the top and within the branches of a particular near-to-leafless tree.

"Sanzo!! This thing tastes great~!!! w" a teenage child of chestnut brown hair tied to a ponytail, cherry-pink chinese clothes and bright clear golden eyes smiled at the blonde monk below him while waving with a golden peach in his hand, thus then taking a bite off it. He is the one that is too _naive_ to be afraid of our Genjo Sanzo-sama. 

"Want one Sanzo?" he chirped happily and adjusted his seat position on the tree, which caused some of the autumn leaves to fall from the tree.

".......Nanda...what in the world are you doing Goku?" Although it looks like the so-called Sanzo seems expressionless, there was a slight of angry annoyance in his voice.

"Eating the peaches on this tree of course!!" Goku called back and peered down, his actions shook more leaves off the tree.

"You're not meant to!!! The peaches of this sacred tree are supposed to be picked and to be delivered as servings to the Great Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama!!" One of the monks yelled back behind Sanzo.

"Urusai!!" Sanzo turned a little to his right and give a killing death glare to the monks behind him, which made them flinch and immediately lowering their heads. Sanzo then turned back to the tree and stares above him.

" # Get down now baka saru." He called.

"Yadda." He replied.

"I said get down!!! # # #" This time it was an order, since he took out his gleaming Smith&Welson silver gun.

"Okay! Okay! Comin'!!" Looks like our beloved saru has detected his master's limits. "Mou... I only wanted to--AH!"

"!! GOKU!!" Amethyst eyes widened in panic, the figure above have accidentally slipped, lost his balance and came falling down.

Strong arms in a white robe caught the smaller figure whom and landed on top of the taller man. Unfortunately, our great Sanzo-houshi-sama has also lost his balance and fell backwards, his back landing on the orange grounds.

"San-Sanzo-houshi-sama!!!??" the two monks immediately came to their sides.

"/// San-Sanzo? Daijoubu?" Panicking shocked citrine eyes whom still on top of the lavender eyes examined Sanzo with fear.

"Get off me." Sanzo stated. But the true fact was that there was a tiny tint of red blush tainted on his cheeks. Basically the truth was he wanted to hide his 'embarrassment'.

"You heard him!! Get off Sanzo-houshi-sama!!" one off the monks roughly pulled Goku up and lightly pushed him towards the nearby tree, the saru's back came in contact with the bark.

"ITAI!" the innocent child yelped. "What did you do that for!?"

"Sanzo-houshi-sama, daijoubu desu ka!?" the two monks tried to help Sanzo get up. Unfortunate for them, Sanzo slapped away their hands of offer and stood up by himself, while dusting the ground dirt off him. He then glared at them and commanded, "Answer the gaki's question."

"Huh!? Uh.. uh..." one of the monks nervously tried to make some response.

Sanzo continued to gave a piercing I-will-end-your-life-if-you-don't-give-a-satisfying-explaination-right-now-glare. "Well!?" Goku impatiently yelled and suddenly hit the bark of the tree behind him with his fist while still facing the two monks. 

Wrong move though.

_Rumble!_

Tons of red to yellow leaves and orangy-pinkish peaches immediately fell down like an arrow and landed on top of the four people.

The first head to pop out of the autumn pile was Goku. Following him wear the other two normal monks and finally--

"BBBBAAAAAKKKKAAAA SSSSSAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! # # # # # #"

Everyone does have a limit.

~**~

_Darkness took my Sun away from me...  
Depression and Reality was all I could see,  
my Sun will never smile at me again...  
These hurtful feelings may never end._

~**~

"Ano... is Sanzo-san here?" a smiling brunette with a monocle on his right eye politely asked a nearby monk at the entrance of the Chou An temple.

"Or even the saru will do." A taller man with red wine long hair grinned with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Eto...... Sanzo-houshi-sama's gone out to do errands for the Sanbustin. As for the kid... he's in the back garden-"

"Alright! Hakkai let's go find him then!" Gojyo grabbed Hakkai's hand and immediately dragged him towards the backyard. 

"Ara ara ()_^;;" Hakkai merely chuckled.

"..... I wasn't finished....the gaki's on punishment duty..." the monk trailed off since the duo were already out of sight.

~**~

_I was taken to another dimension,  
"We have to seal his memories," they mentioned.  
White rays and black out covered the surrounding,  
When I was conscious my heart was pounding.  
Where am I? What is this place?  
I looked around, where's everyone? Not even a trace.  
Where is the sun? Why is it over there?  
I want the sun to shine over here...  
I see once again it's engulfed by darkness...  
Not again... I don't want this._

~**~

"Mou~~ Sanzo just have to make me do this does he?" Son Goku whined while standing in the middle of the yard, a wooden broomstick in hands, trying to tidy the 'mess' he made. Or currently, he is sweeping the autumn leaves on the ground which fell from the sacred tree. "Mou~~ harahetta ne... T_T " 

_And I'm all alone now._

_Sanzo's gone to do errands for the Sanbustin or something again._

_I'm alone again. _

_It hurts._

_Why did he leave me here on my own?_

_There's only trees, the monks around here are boring, there's no birds. I wish Hakkai and Gojyo was here..._

_...Demo... back there being in Sanzo's arms... I felt... safe... and secure..._

_...and... a little... happy?_

_....I remember my heart was pounding really fast...... doshite?..._

_...Why did I feel that way?......_

"Yo chibi saru!" a familiar voice rang out through the courtyards of the temple.

Goku jumped out of his thoughts and immediately surveyed the surroundings and golden eyes spotted a familiar red head and a smiling lad. "Ah~! ^_^ Gojyo! Hakkai!" feeling glad his two familiar friends came to see him, he waved at them joyfully.

"Haven't seen you for a while, how are you doing Goku? ()_^" the monocled man called out and the duo approached the youngster.

"Great~!! Demo....mou harahetta!! . " Goku complained.

"Oh gawd baka saru!! Is 'hungry' all you can think of!?" the red head taunted.

"Of course not!!! I also think about other things!!"

"Such as?"

"What I'll have for dinner tonight, how many nikumans I've ate, when it'll be the next time I go out and eat udon again and many more!!!" although Goku said it with a very serious look on his face, these statements nearly made the two people fall onto the ground.

"Ahahaha..... anyway, what are you doing right now Goku? ()_^;; " Hakkai asked after recovering from the astonishing statement.

"Sanzo no baka!!! He's making me clean up the mess here on the ground!!" As if trying to prove his point, he pointed to the piles of reddish-orangy leaves on the floor. "It's all because of those damn monks! I only ate a few fruits from this tree, they had to call Sanzo and then when he came to get me down!"

"He punished you for eating the fruits?" Gojyo asked.

"No, I was thrown towards the tree."

"Thrown towards the tree?" Hakkai's eyebrows tilted upwards a little.

"Well... those monks wanted me to quickly get off Sanzo because I was on top of him, so they threw me against the tree, I was so angry so I punched the tree by accident and so--"

"--And so the leaves fell down like that?" Gojyo pointed at the pile with a face of disbelief.

"Uh huh." Goku nodded.

"Chotto... just wait a sec... back there, why are you on top of the bouzu?" Gojyo questioned while scratching his head, an indication that he was a bit confused with parts of the saru's story.

"Oh, well, as I was about to get off the tree, I slipped and fell down. Sanzo caught me," Goku replied naively, and did not realize the slightest smirk that appeared on the faces of the goki buri and the smiling brunette.

'_Aw haw haw~~ so the corrupted monk has a 'soft' side to this baka saru here eh? Heheheh... I shall get my revenge on him_ +_+' Gojyo thought inside his mind.

'_Ara ara... so Sanzo likes Goku eh? Though it seems like Goku doesn't know anything..._' Hakkai thought while his smile has titled upwards by a few degrees.

"Ne~ne~ Hakkai?" Goku suddenly tugged Hakkai's sleeve.

"Hai Goku?" Hakkai knelt down a little and smiled.

"Ano... can I ask you something? ///"

"Go ahead ()_^"

"It's just that...... lately there's this really weird feeling inside me whenever I look at Sanzo!" He looked up seriously.

"Oh?"

"It's like... like... something that I'll be out of breath or I feel dizzy and then my face feels a bit hot o-or my heart beats really fast when I'm really really REALLY close to him...// " Goku lowers his head while saying all this. "And whenever Sanzo isn't here, there's this light pain in my heart and I dunno how to explain it, a-and whenever I see him I feel happy then." He then perks back up but this time blushing a little, "Hakkai... am I... am I... "

Gojyo, listening to this by their sides, smirked and deeply thought, '_Oh gawd! so the saru loves the damn monk!!! XD_'

"Am I sick or having a fever or something?" Goku bursted out this phrase loudly, making Gojyo fell onto the ground with disbelief.

"Eto..... I don't think so..." Hakkai bitterly chuckled, half of it because of Goku's statements and the other half because understanding why Gojyo fell. '_You're actually in love Goku..._'

"Then... then... do I have some kind of disease??" Watery eyes began to show upon the honey colour eyes.

'_So Goku does have feelings for Sanzo after all... and he didn't realize it. And Sanzo's not much of being the first to make a move..._' Hakkai eyed at Gojyo, who looked back at him as if saying: Leave this to me ^_^!

"Yes saru! You DO have a disease, and a very rare one too!!" Gojyo's face turned serious. "And if you don't have it healed quickly, you will DIE because of it."

"OO||| Go~Gojyo... that's not funny!! Stop joking around!!" Goku's face paled a bit.

"Look at me saru," Gojyo pointed to his eyes. "Look, does my face tell you I'm joking?"

"Uh..." Goku shook his head.

"Exactly. There's a way to cure this disease. Wanna know how?" Gojyo asked with more seriousness, but inside his heart, he was practically smirking and enjoying this.

Hakkai on the other hand, was grinning with a bit of evilness and warning something like: Gojyo... don't take this too far.

"Yeah! How!!??" Goku asked back with determination. He don't want to feel the pain any longer.

"First, you must do something to make him happy," Gojyo held one of his fingers up.

Goku nodded and repeated, "Do something to make him happy. Uh... how?"

"That... is where our genius- Hakkai-sama comes in! Hakkai, any suggestions?"

"()_^ Heheheh... I though you're gonna do the advising all by yourself Gojyo."

"Well, come on, I'm sure you could lend us a hand here. And besides, your suggestions are much more successful."

"()_^ Really?"

"w Really."

"()_^ Okay then." Hakkai then turns to smile at Goku, "Right, Goku, did you know Sanzo's birthday is coming soon?"

"Birthday? What's that?" Goku innocently asked, receiving more startled faces from his two older friends.

"Saru. Are you telling me you've never had a 'Birthday' before?" Gojyo's eyes twitched slightly.

"Baka! I don't even know what a 'Birthday' is, how could I have one before? Uh... is it edible?"

"# # # NO! Baka saru, it's an important 'date' it's not edible!!! # # " Gojyo yelled.

"Don't call me a baka saru, you gokiburi kappa!!! # " Goku fought back.

"Nani chibi saru!!?? # # "

"Maa...maa! ()_^ Stop it Gojyo. Goku, a 'Birthday' is the day that you were born into this world."

"Really?" 

"Well, that should be your 'birth date', but it's really a celebration of the day you were born and they're basically the same thing. And it's also the day that the person born into the world would receive gifts from the people that loves him or her."

"...Why is that?"

"Because it's their birthday!"

"Huh?"

"But the most important thing is to say "Happy Birthday" to them."

"Oh? ...Why?"

"That way, it will let the person know you love them."

"I see."

"So, your mission is to give him a gift on his birthday and it has to make him happy," Hakkai smiled.

"Ok, a gift. I wonder what Sanzo likes..."

"That's for you to find out ()_^ "

"Hmm...."

"Anyway saru, that's the first thing you do. Find something to make him happy. Secondly, after you made him happy, you go up to him and you..." Gojyo whispers into Goku's ear. Hakkai smiled all the way, having a 100% corrected guess of what Gojyo told the child to do.

"EH!? /// De...demo... he'll kill me!!" Goku shrieked.

"Well you DO want to get this diseased cured. DON'T YOU?" Gojyo emphasized on some parts of the sentence.

"...o..okay... then... fine... I'll do it..."

"Gambatte kudasai ne Goku? And if you need any help, we'll always be here for you ()_^" Hakkai chuckled.

~**~

_I closed my eyes and waited for centuries.  
One day, a bird made its way from the trees.  
It's golden feathered with purple eyes, I felt something.   
my Sun was back to me! We met, played, talked, sing._

~**~

"Sanzo-houshi-sama!! You're back!! How did it go??" a monk spoke out as soon as a soaking wet Sanzo came back inside the entrance of Chou An Temple.

"URUSAI!! # #" this phrase can 100% indicate our Highest ranked monk Sanzo-sama's mood is in deep hell.

Monks that could be seen walking along the corridors saw him stomping towards inside the hallway immediately and anxiously moved out of the way, all clearly able to tell Sanzo-sama is deeply p*ssed off from the furious expression plastered on his face.

Not to mention that the fact it was raining sh*ts and dogs out there, the horrid weather not only not helped but increased the worst situation here for Sanzo.

"_Damn that inconsiderate b*tch!_" Sanzo silently cursed and continued charging towards his room.

Just as he was about to turn a corner, a small figure bumped into him. Being slightly annoyed he looked down to see who it was.

"Gomen! Eh? Sanzo! You're back!" Goku apologized first and when looking up to meet the person taller than him, he blushed with joy while he realized who it was.

_Ch'._

Sanzo ignored the saru and walked passed him, his back turned back to a confused Goku, who called after him before hearing a slam on the door. "Sanzo?"

~**~

_As if the Gods could hear our laughter, they let darkness take over you.  
I saw it. You laid there, motionless. I tried to reach you. It can't be true.  
I can't take it anymore.  
I cried. And cried, and cried. I don't care if my throat is sore.  
I waited, and waited and waited.   
It's dark. It's cold.   
How long is it? Decades? Centuries? Aeons? The End of Time?  
I lost them. All of them, how unfortunate was I?_

~**~

_"Ha ha! Koryu the River Drifter~!!"_

_"Baka~! Baka~Koryu~!!"_

_"Heheh~! Can't believe he fell for that one~!"_

_"Stup~id! Stupid~!"_

_"Koryu the River Drifter~!"_

The River Drifter!

"# CH'!!" Sanzo cursed heavily as he walked out of the en suite inside his own room in blue jeans. He rubbed his hair with a white towel, and then glanced over at a nearby window. Finally, it seems that the horrid rainy weather has cleared out and was replaced by clear sunny spells and the rays of the sun that shone in from the outside, practically brightened the dull gloomy room. This indeed lightened 5% of Genjo Sanzo-sama's heart. Stepping over to his own white bed where his clothes laid, he began to dress back into his usual holy priest garments.

As soon as he finished, he suddenly noticed a small object came floating in from the window. With his quick reflexes, he stretched out his right arm and catched the slow flying object. When he opened his hand, it revealed a white paper plane.

Having a guaranteed assumption of who would make something as such, he turned towards the door and opened it, went outside and softly closed the door behind him, and began to walk in the direction of his search.

~**~

_No hope, no Sun, only solitude exists.  
Sealing any traces of my happiness.  
And then one day, how lucky I was.  
The Sun finally shone rays of hope that I've lost._

~**~

The blonde priest is now walking around the yards of the Buddha temple, after a few minutes of searching, he suddenly stopped his pace.

_Why the HELL am I looking for this god-damn person!?-No wait, WHY the HELL am I looking for that person in the first place!?_

...That, was what was going on in Sanzo-sama's mind. If you're one bit used to Sanzo-sama's personality, this is acceptable from him, after all the monk hardly would ever care that much for someone, nevermind looking for somebody. While still battling with his inside thoughts, he suddenly hears a joyful laughter.

Pushing the previous thoughts out of his head, he began to follow the sounds of laughter and then comes to a halt. Before him, was a scenery that he could only possibly be the only one that would ever encounter this sight in his life. 

Goku was folding white paper planes and where throwing them high onto the air. But it wasn't only white paper planes that accompanied him. True living white doves where flying by his side, there was around 6 or 8 of them. They were all trying to draw the youngster's attention, some flying on his right and left, some on his shoulders, and one that flew and landed on his head.

The white rays of the sun actually placed its warmth on this scene and a cool breeze made its way through the air while blowing the kid's hair out of the way and making the clothes of the boy create a fluttering noise, thus making the naive child look like an angel playing with the symbolic peace friends of the Earth.

Drowned by the peaceful and innocent scenery, Sanzo stepped a little to his right and leaned against the bark of a nearby tree. But because of his sudden motion, his right foot stepped on a branch which breaked on the floor and made a crack noise.

Hearing this, all the doves suddenly fluttered in panick and away from the innocent child. The teenage child with a frown, looked around what could possibly have frightened his new friends away. And then, his line of vision came in contact with the blonde priest, which his face immediately switched from a frown to an expression of happiness. "Sanzo~!"

Seeing the kid that where smaller than him in height skipping near where his position was, he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it with his silver lighter.

"So the one that made the noise was you Sanzo?" Golden eyes gleamed at his guardian.

_'What? Is he going to blame me for scaring off those birds?' _Sanzo thought while inhaling the smoke. "Hn."

"Aw~ I thought I could get the birds to play with you..." Goku pouted.

"Whatever," Sanzo stated, but deep inside, his heart was lightened with a bit of joy by another 5%.

"Oh well, you don't see them much around here..." Goku said with a slight bit of disappointment in his voice, "But I guess this'll have to do! ^_^" Saying this, he threw a white paper plane into the blue sky.

Sanzo watched every of his pet's action, and he got to admit this sudden scene shocked him a little. Shocked him not because of Goku's action, but the white paper plane that was thrown and is now floating across the blue sky.

_'I'm making a paper airplane, orange paper only ------------'_

_'There's nothing I could teach someone through lectures... the only thing I know how to teach, is how to fold a paper plane.'_

_'Ah...'_

_'------- Isn't it beautiful? Orange allows the blue to look especially beautiful, because they're complementary colours, they bring out their own taste --------------'_

_'........I guess it's a boring story...'_

_'No.'_

_'It's beautiful.'_

"Colours that are complementary to each other are at its most beautiful moment."

"Huh?" Goku confusingly turned to look at the lavender eyes.

"Next time, try it with an orange colour."

"Uh.....hn. .......Ne Sanzo?"

"Hn?"

"You like orange paper planes?"

"They look nicer with the blue sky. That's all."

"Ah. ........heheh.... ^_^ "

"..... what's with that laugh?"

"Huh? Iya! Nothing! Nothing!" finally he has found something for Sanzo's birthday. How can he tell him what he thought of?

Raising his eyebrow, Sanzo eyed the boy with suspicious, "What are you hiding from me?"

"I told you it's nothing already Sanzo!"

"................"

"...Say... Sanzo?"

"What?" _So the boy decides to tell him after all?_

"Can I go and visit Hakkai and Gojyo right now? Please~?" Goku pleaded with his puppy eyes.

"..... What for?"

"Uh... because... it's because Hakkai and Gojyo came to visit me today, I promised Hakkai I'll go and try out his new cookies!!! ///"

_......sigh..... this monkey never changes huh?_

"Just be careful on the way..."

"YAY~~!! Sanzo you're the best!!! I love you!!" Jumping for joy, Goku leaped onto Sanzo and hugged him, then quickly releasing the blonde and headed for the wooden entrance of the temple walls. "See ya later Sanzo~!" he waved and then dashed outside.

..........

_...................._

_......................Just now..... what did the saru say!?_

_... I ...I Lo-l-l-l- ///////////// !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Genjo Sanzo-sama being the smart one, has just suddenly realized his pet actually said 'I love you' to himself!!!!

_/// That's not true! Genjo, you know that's the kid's nature, he's always this affectionate!_

While red tints began to appear on his cheeks, he felt a weight on his head. Reaching out and grabbing it with his right hand, he took it off and observed it.

Alas, it was another one of Goku's hand-made white paper planes. And it has some black ink writing pattern on it too............

"GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! # # #"

It was one of Sanzo-sama's documents.

~**~

_Darkness may have taken my Sun away.......  
But the Sun came back to me one day...  
He welcomed me to his world and unlocked the seal...  
These hurtful feelings inside me are cured and healed..._

~**~

"That's a great idea Goku! ()_^" Hakkai applaused, while Goku scratched his head and blushed a little.

The position of our beloved saru is in the home of Gojyo and Hakkai, or Gojyo's house. After hearing what Sanzo said, Goku immediately came up with the 'perfect' gift and ran out the door like a rocket and dashed towards his other two favourite companion's home.

"Demo, were will I get the papers?" Goku asked with anxiousness.

"Well Goku, I'll help you with that~!" Hakkai smiled and patted Goku's head.

"YAY~!" 

"I hope you know you'll have to make them all by yourself saru," Gojyo smirked.

"Of course I do you ero Kappa!! #" Goku made a face back at Gojyo.

"Maa maa, well then, I'm gonna go shopping now. Want to come along Goku? ()_^" Hakkai continued to smile at the teenager whom is shorter than him.

"Yeah!"

"Hey Goku!" Gojyo called out.

"Hn?"

"You know what, to increase the chances of getting rid of the disease, you should..." once again, our up-to-no-good- I mean our red head friend whispers more plans into the gaki's ear while our tall monocled friend continued to smile as if he knew what Gojyo was up to.

"Really!?"

"Ah."

"Okay then!" Goku smiled and left the house with Hakkai.

~**~

_And this time,  
I'll protect my beloved sunshine.  
Because I want to be with the warmth rays of happiness...  
To watch me, to guide me, to love me. To let the light wash over my loneliness. _

~**~

Many days have passed, the weather has turned even colder, especially in the morning when the sun didn't come rising out of the East yet, the green grass was frosted. Although it was cold, this did annoy our blonde priest quite a bit but not as much as what his pet is doing to him right now.

Ever since that day the saru (Must be a mistake as Sanzo re-thought about it) 'confessed' his love to his master, Sanzo-sama has been in quite a depressed state ever since. Or maybe 'depressed' isn't the right word, whatever it was, it just seems like whenever the monk is near the saru, he began to have weird thoughts going on in his mind and occasionally blushes or whenever he's alone, he'll be lost in deep thoughts, whatever the case was, Sanzo wasn't pretty much himself these past few days. Not only that, during these past few days, he have always seen his pet hiding somewhere out of his sight and fiddling with something suspicious, and whenever he approached his pet, his pet would immediately walk away hastily or would just laugh and make excuses to go away. He had to admit, the attempt of his pet trying to lie to him is very fake.

Same morning as usual, Sanzo was seated on his wooden chair beside the wooden desk, wearing his pair of glasses and reading the daily newspapers, inhaled the smoke from his cigarette. Exhaling the smoke breath, he then hears running footsteps coming towards the direction of his room. Only one could ever have such pace in Chou An Temple.

"Ohayou Sanzo~!" Goku called out cheerfully, and went over to Sanzo's side. "Ne~ne~Sanzo?"

"Hn?"

"Can you come with me to a place? Right now? Please~?" Goku tugged on his master's sleeve.

"Yadda."

"PLEASE~? Just for a minute!!" Determined citrine orbs stared with a serious expression.

..........................

"Do what you like."

"Yay~!" Saying this, Goku took Sanzo by the hand and dragged him outside of the door. He lead the taller man to the backyard of the temple. At this stage of the season, the trees are near to leafless, the weather was cold and you can practically see your breath vapour in the air. Finally, the saru came to a halt and turned around to his master. "Ne Sanzo..."

"Hn?"

"I want you to stay here and have your eyes closed!!"

"And why should I do as you told me to?"

"Just do it Sanzo! Please~?"

"....Ch', fine. Just hurry it up whatever you're doing," Sanzo announced and closed his eyes.

"Okay!" seeing Sanzo has his eyes shut, Goku hastily ran to a particular place.

Even though he has his eyes closed, Sanzo-sama could actually hear the rustling and the strange clinking noises from his pet saru. And from the sounds, he assumed his monkey is actually climbed up onto the roof top of the temple building.

"Okay Sanzo! You can open your eyes now~! ^_^ " Goku yelled from above.

Slowly, the eyelids belonging to a pair of amethyst orbs fluttered open and looked above him.

"!!!!"

_'------- Isn't it beautiful? Orange allows the blue to look especially beautiful, because they're complementary colours, they bring out their own taste --------------'_

One....two.....four....ten... 

An increasing wave of orange paper planes soared through the air like birds flying above the blue skies.

_'........I guess it's a boring story...'_

_'No.'_

_'It's beautiful.'_

"Sanzo?" the cheery voice called from on top of the roofs.

Sanzo turned to look above him, while Goku gracefully leaped down onto the ground and skipping happily towards the blonde monk, with an orange paper plane in his hand - that seemed to be the last one.

"Goku... !?" Amethyst eyes widened with shock as he felt the shorter boy's cherry lips gave a light peck on his own lips. "Go-"

"Happy Birthday Sanzo!!" Closed Golden eyes smiled under the sun's rays.

"....huh?"

"It's your Birthday today Sanzo!"

_........My...Birthday...?_

"This these are my gifts!! I made you these paper planes!!!"

_.........ah.........so that's why he's been avoiding me these days. He was secretly making them as a surprise..._

"And.... since I can't say it all in one breath... I wrote 1000 words of this phrase, each 3 words on a single paper plane!!" Goku shyly had his head bent downwards a little, and entrusted his last paper plane to his blonde guardian.

"Kore wa....." a warmly feeling starts to develop within the cold heart of Genjo Sanzo.

'I Love You' was written on the side of the orange paper plane.

" //// Sanzo~ Happy Birthday!! ^_^ I love you!!" 

_............heh........._

"Saru...."

"Saru ja nai yo Sanzo!"

"You're missing one word."

"Huh?"

"You said you wrote 1000 words, but there's only three words in 'I love you' that makes it 999 words."

"Huh? Really? Hahaha....well...." Scratching his head, the embarrassed saru suddenly snatched back the paper plane, and produced a pen in one hand, clumsily scribbled on the paper plane and showed it back to Sanzo. "There you go~! That makes it 1000 words then! ^o^"

Sanzo took back the paper plane and the pen, and as he surveyed the extra word, the corners of his lips tilted upwards by 0.0001 degrees.

"Hey Goku."

"Hai?" Goku, previously still focused on the wonderful sight of the orange paper planes floating high up in the skies, spun around to meet warm gentle lips pressed against his own. "////// !!!"

However, unlike his own previous peck, this was totally different. He could feel the tongue of his master's seeping through, dancing with his own tongue inside his own mouth. He could feel his face growing warmer and warmer and his brain alerting him that he is running out of breath.

Sanzo, noticing his pet is at his limit, withdrew the kiss and is impressed to see a red-cherry faced Goku panting heavily for air.

Did he forget he can use his nose to breathe?

Pushing that thought away, Sanzo bent down to meet the gaze of a blushing Goku and said,"This is what a real kiss should be. Also..." Watching Goku's obedient and happily nodding reply made his day. And then, he has other matters to take care of.

"Get the hell outta there and come over here. # #" Sanzo's gaze was now locked on a nearby tree, which a smirking Gojyo and smiling Hakkai came out to greet the two of them.

"Long time no see Sanzo, it's such a peaceful day today ne? ()_^" Hakkai's smile never fails.

"Keheheh.... well bouzu, how did you like the 'present'?" Gojyo as always himself, was asking for a death wish from our great Sanzo-houshi-sama.

"Ch' What are you two doing here?"

"Came here to celebrate your birthday ()_^"

"Our destination's in my place! Come on! Don't want to miss the fun ya know?" Gojyo grinned. "Hakkai has already made a big feast!!"

"Really!? Sanzo~" Goku turned and tugged at his master's sleeve, "Let's go~ come on~ come on~"

"That's right Sanzo, it only happens once a year, come on ()_^"

"....Fine."

"Yay!"

"Alright! And away we go~!"

"Hohoho~ ()_^"

The four of them started to move away from their positions and towards the gates despite the fact that the other ordinary annoying monks of the temple came up to Sanzo. 

"Sanz-sanzo-sama!? Where are you going? The temple needs you-"

"Urusai!! Clean up the garden before I get back! Otherwise!! # #"

"Ha-Hai!!! |||"

Being the last one to step out of the temple, Sanzo looked at the last orange paper plane held within his hand, and while holding the pen in his other that he previously took away from Goku, he quickly scribbled a few words on the paper plane.

Impressed with what he wrote, he threw it high and far away into the never endless blue sky.

"Sanzo~ What are you doing? Hurry up!!" Goku waved at him from below the steps.

"Yeah, or is our Sanzo-sama not been doing any 'exercise' lately?" Gojyo teased.

"Urusai!!! # #" Sanzo dashed his way towards the kappa and whacked him with his harisen.

"Itai!! # # Watch it you violent monk!!"

"Nani!?"

"Heheheheh..... It's such a peaceful day today ()_^" Hakkai repeated his usual phrase.

_I Love You Sanzo - by S.G._

_My feelings for you are the same as yours - by G.S._

~**~  
_Darkness may have taken My Sun away.......  
But My Sun came back to me one day...  
I wish to be with My Sun forever...  
For decades, for centuries, for eternity, forever and ever... ..._

~* Fin *~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Windy: Finally it ends!!! w I hope everyone enjoyed this fic, despite the fact that the birthday theme might have put you off. Like I've said, this WAS supposed to be a birthday fic for Sanzo. I don't want to wait a year again to post this.

Dew: We want to apologize if there's OOC, spelling and grammatical errors.

Tetra: There are some rants Windy-sama wants to talk about?

Windy: Yes, if you've wondered, "My 1000 words" is actually an inspiration from you've probably guessed "1000 no kotoba" a main theme song of FFX-2. It just struck to me that the title would sound great along with the idea of the orange paper planes, I used to think a big wave of paper planes would look pretty. 

Tetra: And for people that wanted to work out how many paper planes Goku has made, it's 333. ((1000 words divided by 3 = 333 paper planes +"Sanzo" = 1000 words)) 

Windy: Also, you must be wondering about the lines inserted in the breaks right? Well, it's a poem I made up, and if you join them together, you'll see a story. 

Dew: Stupid Sis wanted to create a story that consisted of the poems that sounded like it related to this story and yet at the same time holds another one. Guess that didn't work out well...

Windy: # # You've got guts kid, am I that disrespectful for you!? # #

Dew: Mada mada dane :P

Windy: # # Ahem, Anyway ^_^;;; I'd like to gave my thanks and I hope everyone have enjoyed this fic, that's if you've read it. And here is that full poem for people that wants to see it, I still don't have a title yet, but I might submit it as something separate in ff.net. Well then, Ja ne!! ^^

~**~

"Darkness may have taken my Sun away...... but the Sun came back to me one day..."

Darkness took my Sun away from me...  
Depression and Reality was all I could see,  
my Sun will never smile at me again...  
These hurtful feelings may never end.

I was taken to another dimension,  
"We have to seal his memories," they mentioned.  
White rays and black out covered the surrounding,  
When I was conscious my heart was pounding.  
Where am I? What is this place?  
I looked around, where's everyone? Not even a trace.  
Where is the sun? Why is it over there?  
I want the sun to shine over here...  
I see once again it's engulfed by darkness...  
Not again... I don't want this.

I closed my eyes and waited for centuries.  
One day, a bird made its way from the trees.  
It's golden feathered with purple eyes, I felt something.   
my Sun was back to me! We met, played, talked, sing.  
As if the Gods could hear our laughter, they let darkness take over you.  
I saw it. You laid there, motionless. I tried to reach you. It can't be true.  
I can't take it anymore.  
I cried. And cried, and cried. I don't care if my throat is sore.  
I waited, and waited and waited.   
It's dark. It's cold.   
How long is it? Decades? Centuries? Aeons? The End of Time?  
I lost them. All of them, how unfortunate was I?  
No hope, no Sun, only solitude exists.  
Sealing any traces of my happiness.  
And then one day, how lucky I was.  
The Sun finally shone rays of hope that I've lost.

Darkness may have taken my Sun away.......  
But the Sun came back to me one day...  
He welcomed me to his world and unlocked the seal...  
These hurtful feelings inside me are cured and healed...  
And this time,  
I'll protect my beloved sunshine.  
Because I want to be with the warmth rays of happiness...  
To watch me, to guide me, to love me. To let the light wash over my loneliness. 

Darkness may have taken My Sun away.......  
But My Sun came back to me one day...  
I wish to be with My Sun forever...  
For decades, for centuries, for eternity, forever and ever... ...

By Windy Hurrice

Last revised: 03/02/2004


End file.
